Just Us
by Emmi1
Summary: Luke and Mara have a quarrel, and a miracle occurs. (This story has been ripped off by someone else on this site, but it's been revamped and reposted by the *puffs chest out* real author. Enjoy!)


Just Us   
  
Written: February 2001   
Edited: 1/24/03   
  
"What do you want, Skywalker?"   
  
Mara Jade's emerald eyes had darkened to a deep, forest green, the color of evergreen trees. They blazed in the light, and the golden highlights in her hair danced. It seemed to Luke that that her hair was actually made of angry flame, and the glare that burned through him from the doorframe of Mara's apartment was matched by her stance and posture. Rigid, stiff, unforgiving… That limit, that line she'd always drawn and carefully guarded, had finally been breached. In any other situation, Luke Skywalker would have pitied the fool who tested Mara Jade's precarious patience. Only this time, he was that fool. The king of them, in fact.   
  
He had only wanted the best for her. It hurt him to see Mara stunting her Force abilities the way she had been doing in all the years they'd known each other. Yes, part of him wanted her on Yavin just for her company-she was a dear, trustworthy friend and those were few-but he'd really only been thinking of her best interests.   
  
Stupid farmboy, he thought.   
  
Luke had been thinking of her more and more often lately. Her quick wit and brilliant, elusive smile filled his soul with an inexplicable joy, and he'd been dwelling on that and more for months. Last night, when she'd arrived on Coruscant, Leia had sent him to fetch her to dinner. The moment she stepped off the Fire and he felt their bond spark to life, the craving for her company had slammed into him full-force. He'd grinned and ran up to her, pulling her into a hug despite her protests.   
  
It had been absolutely perfect. After the usual courtesies were extended, she'd taken his arm and they walked side by side in silence until they reached the Solo apartment.   
  
Dinner had gone well. She had, he noticed, purposely chosen the seat next to his. His eyes were on her the whole night, and she knew, and he knew she knew, and neither of them seemed to notice that they were being so profoundly obvious with their feelings.   
It had been perfect. And he'd ruined it.   
  
Idiot! He berated himself. Why'd you have to go and mention the Academy?   
  
He cared for her. He wanted what was best for her. She was limiting her abilities, and the only way he could see to keep her from hurting herself was to provide her with training. *If* she would accept it.   
  
It was a common argument between the two, and often a violent one. More than once they'd reduced themselves to frustrated yells and childish, sarcastic comments that resulted in nothing but hurt feelings and resentment. It was a ritual that Luke abhorred and did not want to repeat this go-round.   
Unfortunately, he and his farmboy ignorance had spoiled the magic of the picture perfect encounter of earlier.   
  
"Rancor got your tongue, Skywalker? I asked you what you were doing here." she hissed.   
  
He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.   
  
"Mara, I," he breathed deeply. "I just wanted to--"   
  
"I'm not coming back to the stupid academy, if that's what you're here for. Just go back to your apartment, Skywalker."   
  
Luke felt his anger flare at her comment, and then supressed it quickly. He had no right to be angry; he'd been the one to provoke her. And the Academy was not why he'd come to her tonight.   
  
"I wanted to apologize, Mara."   
  
____________________________________________   
  
Mara Jade had to use the Force to mask the surprise on her face. She stood, facing him, bewildered.   
  
"Apologize? You? You must be kidding, Skywalker."   
  
She tried desperately to ignore the hurt look in his eyes as he moved closer to her.   
  
"No, I'm not kidding, Mara. I know I've made you angry--"   
  
"Congratulations, Skywalker, you've just won the award for Understatement of the Millenium! I've told you a million times--"   
  
Mara was silenced when Luke's finger met her lips.   
  
"Please let me finish."   
Slowly, he let his hand down and continued. She was trying desperately to fight gentle forgiveness and regret welling up inside of her and hang onto the fierce anger that was hanging by it's tentative thread. Even then, Mara felt herself beginning to fail as his blue eyes drilled into her earnestly, begging for her forgiveness, for her understanding, and for the return of the safe haven that was their bond.   
  
Stangit, why couldn't she stay angry at him?   
  
Looking back, Mara recalled with annoyance that she'd never been able to stay angry at him for long.   
  
"Say what you came here to say, Skywalker." she sighed.   
  
He smiled sadly, and took her hand, unconsciously skimming her knuckles with his thumb. Mara gasped inaudibly at his gentle touch as it warmed her entire body, filling her with a sense of right as she eased back into the Force, already accepting whatever he had to say.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mara." His voice whispered softly. "I'm so sorry. I know I pushed you too far and it won't happen again."   
  
Her heart wrenched; she hated fighting with him. He, of all people, knew her better than she knew herself. So many times he'd understood when no one else had…and when he didn't understand, he was simply held her. She despised hurting him and the reflexes that caused her to do so. Those reflexes were designed to keep her safe, but she feared they were only hurting her-along with everyone she cared for.   
  
She hope it wasn't too late to heal those wounds.   
Mara smiled slightly when she heard Luke stammering his apology over again.   
  
"Stang, Mara, I hate fighting with you. I honestly didn't mean to--"   
  
"Skywalker..."   
  
"Honestly Mara, I..."   
  
"Skywalker!"   
  
His eyes widened-Breathtaking eyes, she thought-as she smiled at him.   
  
"It's okay, Skywalker."   
  
"Really?"   
  
____________________________________________   
  
He stared at her in awe.   
  
Was that a smile on her face? Surely not. He had been sure that she would promptly toss him out on his rear as soon as he walked into her apartment; the fact that they had made it this far was nothing short of a miracle. Her smile sent adrenaline pumping through his veins as he attempted to get a grasp of what she had just said.   
  
"Yes, really, Skywalker. I was actually planning to come to Yavin-not permanently, mind you, but for a little visit-after last night."   
  
His eyes widened in amazement.   
  
"Yavin...why?"   
  
She swallowed nervously. "Well, you're going back there soon, aren't you?"   
  
He nodded slowly, confused.   
  
"Yes, well I...miss you sometimes, Skywalker. You know, you're not bad company when you aren't playing the Jedi Master."   
____________   
  
It was Luke's turn to be incredulous at her words.   
Mara's eyes were still diverted from him at that moment. Luke didn't know what possessed him to lift her gaze to meet his, but he did.   
  
When he did, there were tears in her eyes. Beautiful, crystalline life-drops, filled with tenderness, sliding over her smooth cheeks to caress his hand that rested there.   
  
He wiped them away with an aching tenderness, framing her face in his hands.   
  
"Mara?"   
  
"Skywalker..."   
  
Luke reached for Mara and pulled her close. "Just Luke," he whispered against soft, red hair. "Please, just Luke."   
  
An eternity of a moment later, Luke broke the silence by leaning down to Mara's ear and whispering…   
  
"I'm so tired of fighting with you Mara," he whispered. "Please, I..."   
  
____________________________________________   
  
Mara closed her eyes and reveled in the soft feeling of his voice whispering in her ear. So gentle, so tender… She wasn't even sure how she'd managed to get into his arms, but there she was. *So this is what home feels like.*   
  
Placing a shaky hand to his face, Mara smiled inwardly.   
  
"What do you want then, Luke?"   
____________________________________________   
  
He closed his eyes a moment, reveling in the sound of his name from her lips. She spoke it like it was sacred, thrilling him and giving him the courage to answer that charged question.   
  
"You." he whispered. "Just you."   
  
Her lips were just as soft and welcoming as he'd always imagined they would be. He kissed her gently at first, and then again not so gently, and she gave herself up to it.   
  
Minutes passed and their passion mounted, Luke slowly losing control over himself as she remained in his arms and he didn't wake from the dream he was living. It was Mara at last who withdrew from the kiss.   
  
He held her tightly.   
"The galaxy is ours, Mara. Please say you'll stay with me. No more fighting, no more arguments. Just us."   
  
Her eyes said everything as she placed her hand on his face.   
  
Just us, she whispered softly through their bond. I like the sound of that. Kiss me again, Luke.   
  
And he did. 


End file.
